The Lion Burns
by SwordintheDarkness
Summary: Sent back to King's Landing, Jaime's journey was plagued by two. One woman, nearly a man; the other, a girl who made him remember why he was a man. Perhaps she was only taking the place of his sister until they reached the capitol but he'd take his chances in order to be alone with the the yellow-haired girl for just one night.
1. Jaime

The wine. He should've known. But he had been too parched, too desperate to tell the Stark woman otherwise. _Desperate…_ now there's a place he'd never been before.

He awkwardly climbed into the boat. The wench, Brienne of Tarth in all her manly, armored glory, made sure he got seated. "So rough? No need to…" Jaime began but the wench hushed him quickly, "No words from you, Kingslayer," she situated herself at the oars.

The other woman with them was much more pleasing to the eye. Younger than he but not by much, the Lannister relation had yellow hair much like that of Cersei. However, unlike Cersei, Jaime found her demeanor less demanding, but just as stubborn.

As Brienne pushed from the shore and began to row with the strength that Jaime had not seen in many men. "You could loosen the chains," Jaime started after a few moments of dead silence, "It's not like I'm going anywhere," he looked around in emphasis as they rowed down the river.

The blonde looked over to him, her blue eyes piercing & he had no armor to defend himself, "For the man who slays Kings, you share the most complaints," she began. "It's unbecoming," her eyes wandered back out to the scrolling tree line, her hand tracing the top of the water.

"Well, well, well…finally a woman who is not afraid to-" but Jaime was unable to finish his sentence.

"Milady, I do not think it wise to let him speak," Brienne of Tarth counseled. Jaime glanced back at the creature of a woman, "I am no warlock, my words will not amount to anything," Jaime defended.

"It is alright, Brienne," Senna replied. "As much as it pains me to agree, he's right. We've bound his arms and legs…least we can give him is his tongue." Senna scooped the water in her hand and let it go as Brienne continued to row- not yet breaking a sweat.

Jaime's eyes travelled over the girl, his interest peaked, "If you give me both my hands and tongue you'll be pleasantly surprised as to what can happen….I'm sure the Lannister side in you would be…"

"Disappointed," Senna snapped, finally looking to the man. She shook her head, "Have you gotten a look at yourself, Lannister? My dog is better groomed," she replied.

Jaime only smiled. He looked at her hair again. He wondered what it would look like down from the tight bun it sat in, draping down her shoulders like Cersei's golden hair fell. "Let me go for a swim, maybe polish my shoes," he exaggerated.

Senna looked to Brienne, "I suppose we could let him go for a swim as he is…if it would appease the great Kingslayer…"

"It would against the wishes of Lady Catelyn," Brienne spoke, obviously not seeing the joke that Senna had presented to her. Jaime chuckled; though he hated the name Kingslayer, he enjoyed the failure of the two women's communication, or lack there-of.

Senna returned her attention to the water, but Jaime's gaze did not leave her. She was a distant relation of the Lannisters, closer to the Martells. She was almost a bastard of sorts. But Jaime found he was curious as to her story.

"Very clever," Jaime found he would not still his tongue, "But I'm not worth much to my sister filled with water," he explained. "Besides, you two are here to deliver me to my own doorstep, why would I flee?"

Senna did not want to dignify his statement with a response, but she found his eyes wandering down and she wanted his attention elsewhere, "Because it would suit you, just like your dirty white cloak," she explained, "You care not whether Lady Stark gets her daughters back…"

Jaime couldn't lie. This girl was much smarter than the wench who sat on the other side of him. "Was my time in the Kingsguard so ill-spent? You do realize I shall get a new white cloak when I return, with not a spot on it," he said.

"Maybe so," Senna replied. "But all of Westeros will know what you did…what you've done…" she hissed.

"For a Lannister, you sure seem to be conflicted as to whom you should pledge yourself," Jaime confronted her.

"I am not a Lannister," Senna replied simply. "I may have Lion's blood somewhere in my veins, but I was lucky enough to be raised in a different part of Westeros…or I may have fallen prey to whatever it is you Lannisters do to your young…" she looked over at Brienne's whose jaw remained strong and she showed no signs of tiredness in her rowing.

"Casterly Rock?" he teased. Casterly Rock had been his by birthright, until Cersei urged him to give it up for her, which he did and he took the white cloak, all for love.

"The castle of stone just as hard as the hearts of Lannisters…" Senna muttered, barely looking at him to respond.

"And here it is I thought we've always had hearts of gold…" he smirked. Jaime was glad Lady Stark had sent a Lannister messenger along with them, he had a feeling the wench of Tarth would be rather a bore, especially in comparison to the banter he was having. And the view was certainly more desirable.

"Gold, though it gleams, does not boast anything on the inside…" Senna pulled her hair down, her yellow hair gleaming in the sun. Jaime could see the Lannister in her, even if she wanted to ignore it. His chained and cramped hands longed to reach out and feel her hair, to find if it was anything like his sister's. But he said nothing of it.

"Are we to row through the night?" Senna looked over his shoulder to Brienne who rowed. "Not tonight, m'lday. I thought we might pull off to a covered shore and take rest." She explained.

"Good thing too, once we pass the Great Mount, who knows what banners they'll be carrying…if any at all…" Jaime explained. Senna hated to admit that the Lannister knew what he was talking about. She looked behind her, at the meager supplies they'd been able to set off with. "Let's home we come across someone who will part with a comfort or two…" she said to Brienne, but of course, Jaime interjected.

"Could always hunt to survive…I'm quite skilled with a spear and an arrow but…" he motioned to the chains around his wrists.

"Lucky you…I'm quite good myself," Senna explained. "Sorry, Kingslayer, it's not going to be that easy…" She rolled her head back, the sun gleaming on her pale skin. Jaime wanted to reach out and caress her white skin, to get close to her. He took a deep breath. _Away from sweet Cersei for too long…_

It seemed like hours, and maybe it was before Brienne rowed them ashore. Brienne pulled the boat in and Senna hopped out onto the wet shore. She turned around and held out her hand, "Ser…"

He just gave her a disdaining look, stood up and awkwardly climbed out of the boat, careful not to touch her in anyway. On his way out, the chain caught on the ore and he stumbled, face first into the shallow water.

Senna laughed a little but reached down to help him up. "You Lannisters are too proud…" she said.

He wretched his arm from her, "We are lions," he stated simply. "At least we do not boast to spear the sun…" He walked up the shoreline, dripping wet. Brienne, still dawned in armor began to build them a fire.

"We do not boast of that which we could not do," Senna replied. She took a seat next to the kindling fire and began to braid her hair. Jaime trudged over and fell down next to her, the chains causing his balance great grief.

"Could you tame a lion?" he asked her, his eyes following the prominent features of her face. "If you could spear the sun…a pussy cat shouldn't be a problem."

"The lion would burn," she promised, "If he dared dance too close to the sun…"


	2. Senna

_Go with Brienne. You know your way through Westeros better than most. You are strong, Senna, you are the only one I can trust to see Lannister to King's Landing and get my girls back. _

Senna knew that she was risking her life by agreeing to help Catelyn Tully. Her father had been quite fond of the Tullys. She'd spent so much of her life moving around that she did not feel particularly loyal to one flag or another; only the men and women behind the banners. The Tullys were good and honest folk. Senna also found disgust in the Lannister's treatment of the Starks. Keeping two children from their mother after they beheaded their father- it was reprehensible.

She could not sleep that night. The uneven terrain did not make for the most comfortable of nights and she did not trust the Kingslayer, afraid he would kill her in the night to get away. When she looked at her two companions around the dwindling fire, she was quite sure Brienne was awake as well. The only one taking advantage of the night's rest was their prisoner. He was worth something- he could sleep soundly.

When the sun came up, Brienne was instantly cleaning up camp so they might continue on. She kicked the Kingslayer awake and Senna rolled her blanket up and packed it away in the boat. She then splashed her face with the cool water and pulled her hair back behind her ears. Brienne ushered Jaime back into the boat and they were off.

Their ride was surprisingly quiet for the first leg of the journey. They passed The Great Mount and each of them seemed to be on the lookout. "Soon we have to go on foot. We are too vulnerable in the water to anyone with a bow…" Brienne said.

"Perhaps someone in town would be willing to part with a horse or two," Senna spoke wistfully as she searched one of the sacks for their hardened bread.

"To two women and a shackled prisoner?" Jaime smirked, "Quite the optimist…"

Senna didn't respond. Another leg of their journey was spent in silence.

They had reached the evening and Senna could not take one more minute of Jaime Lannister looking at her. "Brienne, may we pull off the river now?" she asked.

"Just a little further, m'lady." Brienne rowed with the strength of two men. Senna marveled at her endurance.

"Is there somewhere better you have to be?" Jaime asked, his head cocked to the side. "A husband waiting for you, perhaps?" But he knew the answer.

"I would like to stretch my legs," Senna told him, "Not that I should explain myself to you," she added hastily. Jaime only smirked. She did not understand how he seemed to find everything amusing.

Finally, Brienne pulled onto shore. They took what they could carry from the boat and set off on foot, "There is smoke a few miles forward," Brienne explained. Though they all knew they'd have to be careful- it did not meant it was a town with warm beds and inviting folk.

It took a few hours to reach the origin of the smoke. A small village lay ahead, seemingly up and running. However, there was a gate and a gatekeeper separating them from the town.

"Gatekeeper," Brienne announced. Senna kept her eye on Jaime. She knew he wouldn't announce whom he was- unbeknownst behind the gates whose colors were flying. The Lannisters popularity had fallen since Prince Joffrey had taken the throne. But he was a sly one.

The gatekeeper faced them, "State your business."

"We need a bed for the night, and some supplies. We will pay," Brienne explained simply. But the gatekeeper looked them over, "Two women escorting a prisoner? Suspect." he spoke distastefully.

Senna chose this time to spoke, she stepped forward, "We were charged to the task by Lady Catelyn Stark," she spoke. She vaguely remembered the town. The last time she was there, they were loyal to the North.

"I shall not let two women into my village, laden with a prisoner. Too dangerous," the gatekeeper stood fast.

"Ser," Brienne stepped forward, "I have never lost a fight in combat," Brienne boasted, "The prisoner is under my constant surveillance. And he is chained at wrist and ankle…" It was too dangerous to press on into the unknown as the sun set.

"I cannot," the gatekeeper repeated. Senna looked at Brienne. She took the other woman aside. "Look, he won't let us in with Jaime like that…the chains may scare the locals…cause them suspicion…"

"We cannot unbind him…" Brienne responded.

But they were unable to continue their conversation when Jaime hit Brienne upside the head with a large, muddy rock. With a sickening crack she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Brienne!" Senna exclaimed, kneeling down to the woman's side. She looked at Jaime, to see if he planned on hitting her as well.

With chained hands he pulled her from the ground, "Gatekeeper," he demanded, a firm hold on Senna even with chains upon his wrists, "These women have lied to you. I was unable to disagree for fear of reprisal," Jaime began to lie, "But this is my wife and that was a Northern soldier trusted by the North to take us to King's Landing to be executed for the crime of stealing food for our child…our child died of starvation at their hands…"

Senna looked incredulous. The gatekeeper shifted his weight, he looked at Senna, "You defended the woman?" he raised a brown. Jaime's fingertips dug into her skin. Senna figured out what he was doing. "Uhm…We put our faith in the Tullys…" she began, "And you wouldn't let just the solider in…a woman bound is not a pretty site…" she rambled.

Jaime spoke again, "Good ser, if you could see us to a blacksmith, have these terrible shackles removed…." he said. But he was ready to take down the guard if necessary.

The guard nodded. Apparently the story from a man was more believable. He opened up the gate for them.

Pig.

"We cannot leave her," Senna spun to kneel back down at Brienne's side but Jaime kept hold with the strength he could, "Leave her," he hissed in her ear, "Do you want to get supplies or not," he pulled her into the town and the gatekeeper pointed them in the direction of the blacksmith.

"You'll understand if we need to disappear, if she wakes…" Jaime told the gatekeeper who nodded and went back to his post. Jaime urged Senna on. "We cannot leave her," Senna said again. "And I am not letting a blacksmith free you, Kingslayer…"

"Do you want to get to King's Landing alive or not?" he demanded. "It is my destination… and Catelyn Stark can have her precious girls back, " he hissed. "We need each other…" he said as they reached the clanking of metal and the warmth of a fire that always burned. "Excuse me," Jaime spoke.

A couple minutes later, Jaime was free of his chains and he asked Senna to pay the man. She reluctantly tossed a silver to the grimy man.

Thunder rumbled through the sky. Senna looked at him with disdain, "We should find an inn," she said. "But I swear to you, Jaime Lannister, if you try anything I will cut your heart out and figure out another way to get Lady Stark's children back…" she promised.

"On my honor…" he said as they reached a small inn.

"Of which you have none," she sighed exasperatedly. She looked back to the gate, wondering what she could do for Brienne. She would be okay, she had to be, she was strong. She'd find the woman in the morning and they could continue their journey. Brienne was a fierce warrior.

They got a room for a copper and headed upstairs. Senna didn't feel right about it. Sharing a room with the man when he wasn't in chains. The prisoner status was not clear anymore. She wasn't sure who was the prisoner anymore.

"One bed…" Jaime muttered, looking around the room.

"Not as lavish as what you're used to, Lannister, is it?" she looked at the room's modest furniture, ignoring his first observation.

"Well considering the last living quarters I was given involved me chained to a post in the darkness, nearly starved to death in the dirt…I'd say I'm doing quite well." He lay on the bed, stretched his arms behind his head. She could tell he was just glad to be rid of the shackles. She did not share the same sentiment.

"What makes you think the bed is yours? I paid for it. You shall sleep on the floor," she told him simply, crossing her thin arms over her chest, ready to fight the Kingslayer for a good night's sleep.

Jaime looked her over, "You do not want to share a bed with me? And here I'd thought we were getting close…"

Senna looked back out the window, "I'll go find Brienne…"

"And I'll be gone by the time you get back," Jaime responded.

Senna's head snapped back to him, "We need each other…"

"And yet we don't need her…"

"You're cruel, Lannister…" Senna said. She took a seat in the rickety wooden chair by the fire.

"I am many things," Jaime responded. "Some call it cruel but I call it survival…you would do well to learn it."

"I know more about survival than you, Lannister…growing up in the richest family in Westeros must have been tough…" Senna didn't even bother to look at him, she peered out the window, trying to see the gate as the sun set and thunder rumbled in the distance.

But Jaime did not seem to like her insinuation, "You have no idea..." he replied sharply. "You did not have the pleasure of knowing the Mad King…"

"Your sword made sure of that," Senna stated.

"You could at least look me in the eye when you condescend," Jaime said lightly, but something in his eyes was much darker.

Senna looked back at him, "I do not trust you, Kingslayer. I am only trying to survive…"

"Ah…" Jaime started, his smile playing back upon his lips; like the world played at his leisure, "Well you won't survive the trek ahead of us tomorrow if you try to sleep like that…"

Senna's jaw tightened. He was right. She longed for the warm feather bed in front of her. "I am forced here by circumstance."

"Don't play high and mighty, girl," Jaime pressed, "I won't even get under the covers…unless of course you want me too…"

Senna stood up. She stared him down, "Lannister, if you even look at me in this night…I will not hesitate to return a eunuch to Queen Cersei…"

Jaime only seemed to be more pleased. She walked over to the bed and reluctantly climbed into the bed. Her whole body shuddered in pleasure. The feathers absorbed the tension she'd been holding and it molded to her body. Yet the man next to her seemed to remove all pleasure from the moment. Well…most pleasure from the moment.

"Wasn't so hard…" he rested his golden head of hair on his pillow and looked at the ceiling. The room grew dark as the sun disappeared over the horizon. The thunder seemed to be closer and a flash of lightning lit up the room.

Senna felt a hand in her hair and she tensed, "Remember my threat, Lannister?" she inquired, turning her head to look at him. He was on his side, facing her as he looked over her facial features, "Pity you didn't stick around…the Lion in you is strong…" he got closer.

"Kingslayer…"

Jaime grabbed ahold of her face with his hand, holding her cheeks firmly between his fingers, "I _despise_ that name…I am Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock…" he slowly let go of her face. He began to smile again, "You are so serious…"

"And you not well enough…" Senna said. "So help me Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock, do not make me get out of this bed…"

"I wouldn't dream of it…" Jaime leaned down and kissed her suddenly.

Senna was appalled. She was disgusted.

She was exhilarated.

Senna reached up and took ahold of his trademark golden hair and his body shifted over hers. Senna wasn't thinking of anything but the neglected emotions that bubbled over and out. Brienne, Tullys, Lannisters….it was all immaterial.


End file.
